


Crypt of Memories

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Coma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Palace, Mind Palace, Sad, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: -will connect me to you again(Lost in the darkness of his own mind, actually saw a light in the distance...)
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Kirito looked around the darkness he was in. There was nothing. No source of light. No source of warmth. And especially no source of love. Just seconds ago, Kirito recalled being in the bed beside crying Alice. He must have fallen asleep because he knew how the reality looked even though he couldn't do anything in it.

Even in his dreams, Kirito knew that he couldn't escape himself, his own damn mind that led him into great heights now made him nothing more than a miserable and lost body with a wandering soul. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He didn't know whose idea was it to keep him alive if he couldn't do anything.

"-iri... to..." Kirito glanced around thinking he heard something, warm and sweet voice, but that couldn't have been possible. He hasn't heard a thing for months and all his dreamless rest are as described, dreamless...

"Ki... rito..." there it was again. Kirito felt as if a pair of gentle arms was waking him up from his sleep. Was it Alice? But Alice's hands aren't that tiny. They feel like those of a child. Selka? No, even smaller.

"Kiri... to..." then he saw something. A flash-no, not flash... It was a spark. A spark of light. And it was constantly there, flickering, not moving from its spot. Kirito tried inching closer to it. To reach it with his fingertips. As he did, everything went white before he saw himself staring at the sky above. He was laying on his back and a pair of arms was shaking him awake.

As his vision finally cleared, Kirito noticed a familiar face above him.

"Kirito" flaxen haired boy pouted above him "I've done my fifty chops, it's your turn now-"

"Eugeo!" Kirito wasted no time in embracing the other boy with intense strength. Eugeo let out a yelp before he was knocked onto the grass due to the fierce tackle. He didn't expect Kirito to be so overjoyed when he was waking him up for his fifty chops.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kirito sobbed into Eugeo's shirt, not even realizing that Eugeo was confused and astonished by his reaction.

"Did... Did you have a nightmare?" just then did Kirito realize that Eugeo's voice sounded strange. When he looked up, he saw that Eugeo looked much younger. Was this a memory of him? If so, why did it appear out of nowhere?

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." Kirito said wiping his eyes and getting off of his friend. He could see Eugeo stare at him with his concerned and confused gaze before the boy sighed helplessly.

"Well, if you're up to tell me, I'll always be there to listen to you" Eugeo said before walking away towards the ax and handing it to Kirito with a sheepish smile "Your turn"

Kirito nodded before taking the ax in his hands. It was somehow heavier and bigger than he remembered... Was he a kid again? But how... Could this be that he was inside a memory of him and Eugeo? If so, since the memories happened, he could do anything and that wouldn't change what happened in the past. They could only change to Kirito.

Until the memory of his death, Kirito decided he should enjoy Eugeo's company while he has time to do so.

He quickly did fifty chops, not wanting to waste his precious time, before turning to Eugeo who fell asleep on the grass nearby, back leaning to the Gigas Cedar. He must have fallen asleep while listening to Kirito's chops. Kirito smiled softly before approaching closer and kneeling beside his fallen friend. Kirito saw noticeable shades of the tree decorating Eugeo's face and smiled. So realistic. The fact that he was able to see Eugeo once again made him feel peace. Made him feel happy.

Made him feel as if the world as Kirito knew it wasn't breaking apart.

"Eugeo..." Kirito muttered as few tears fell from his eyes and dripped onto Eugeo's light blue shirt. The way Eugeo's eyes were closed, lips parted slightly to breathe in the air of the Gigas Cedar and its natural surroundings.

The way Eugeo looked made Kirito recall the loss of him back at the Axiom Church. When he had to let him go from his arms as he turned into dust and disappeared. If Eugeo only survived, he would've taken him into the real world with him. He would have met him with Suguha who would most likely tease them for being so close...

Even more tears spilled from his eyes when he remembered all the people from the real world that he might never see again. All the people he fought alongside and those that he lost during the battles. The ones who sacrificed themselves for him so he could move forwards.

"Kirito?" he felt a ghost-like hand caress his cheek as he met Eugeo's sad green eyes "Are you sure you're okay?"

"E-Eugeo..."

"Please, if something is bothering you so much is there any way I can-" Kirito cut him off with a hug. He kept hugging, afraid that Eugeo might disappear if he tried to let go. He could feel how shocked Eugeo was, completely confused by Kirito's actions and behavior as he returned the hug.

"K-Kirito...?"

"Please..." Kirito muttered, settling between Eugeo's legs while sobbing into his shoulder "This is fine..."

He heard Eugeo hum in response as the silence engulfed them. Kirito was glad Eugeo didn't ask anymore because he wasn't sure with how he would answer his questions. He was glad that Eugeo, even at such young age, was as understandingly mature and innocent as he remembers him.

"Kirito" Eugeo said after a long period of silence "We should head back into the village soon. Villagers may scold us from not returning before the curfew..."

Kirito chuckled.

"Of course you goody-goody baby" Kirito pulled at Eugeo's cheeks, noticing how his sobbing made Eugeo cry too, judging by the redness of his eyes. Kirito stood up before pulling Eugeo with him, the two almost falling on the ground because of the imbalance.

Soon, the two arrived back into the village. The sun was already setting and people were retrieving into their homes. As they began to part ways, Kirito felt a pang of guilt in his chest, the thought of Eugeo leaving him forever slowly making its way back into his mind.

"Hey Eugeo?" Kirito asked silently, but hopefully loudly enough so the other boy heard him.

"Yeah?"

"Could you... Come at my place tonight?" Kirito seriously thought that Eugeo would tease him for being a crybaby, but as he saw Eugeo's warm smile, he felt as if everything was okay again.

"Of course!" Eugeo exclaimed as he rushed to Kirito's side. On their way to Kirito's home, their hands brushed few times and Kirito pretended that he didn't notice, he even inched closer, looking at the sheepish blush on Eugeo's face.

In less than five minutes, they were at Kirito's, getting ready for bed. Kirito lend Eugeo some of his clothes while he prepared free space on his bed. When Eugeo returned, Kirito couldn't help, but chuckle at how his pajamas were a bit too big on Eugeo who blushed, not understanding what was so funny.

As they comfortably settled in the bed, Kirito remembered that he forgot to shut the windows in the corridor so he went to close them. He quickly admired the look of Rulid before retrieving into the bed in which Eugeo was already fast asleep. Kirito smiled before settling in so they were facing each other.

He reached for Eugeo's hand that was resting on the pillows before pulling it closer to him, closer to his chest. He felt Eugeo shift closer so his head was almost resting on Kirito's chest. Kirito leaned onto his head before letting out a peaceful hum.

"I'm so happy to have a second chance with you Eugeo"


	2. Chapter 2

When Kirito opened his eyes again, he wasn't able to focus his vision at the very second. He was sleepy even though he knows he was sleeping past noon. He felt hands shaking him awake, making him want to turn away and hide in his shell. He thought it was Eugeo from his memory, shaking him awake so they could go chop Gigas Cedar together. Kirito could still feel the warmth and impression that Eugeo left on the covers beside him.

Even though he knew he should get up, he still liked to annoy Eugeo with his laziness. The way Eugeo would pout, puffing out his cheeks like a child whose parents don't let him go to play with other kids made his lips curl into a small smile, made him see only light if he was to be in the end of the world.

He felt the covers being lifted off of him and was beginning to wonder what would Eugeo do next. Would he try to mess his hair? Push him off the bed? Drag him to Gigas Cedar with his bare hands and then threatening him with the dragonbone ax?

The pair of hands grabbed him again, pulled him into a sitting position. Kirito felt his vision turn clear as he saw his friend, his caretaker and integrity knight Alice staring at him with a warm and sad smile. Just then did the covers and sheets around Kirito became cold and lifeless, where Eugeo was sleeping in his mind. When he remembered Eugeo was gone, he felt all emotions from him disappear into thin air.

"Come on Kirito, you've slept past noon, it's time for lunch" Kirito let her place him in his wheelchair before they both headed off from the bedroom. After leaving Kirito in the living room, Alice headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch for both of them. Kirito appreciated her trying, he really did, but he wished Eugeo was here so he could show his great cooking skills when he was preparing him side meals in the academy. He would make a meal that could make Kirito wide awake in seconds so he could swallow the still burning hot meal.

Kirito let his eyes wander of to the majestic and broken blue rose sword hanging on the wall. Usually, people kept small things like photographs or accessories of the deceased. For Kirito, he had the sword. The only possession Eugeo left behind that was still radiating with tiny bits of his spirit.

He tried reaching for it, wishing to hear Eugeo's voice ringing in his mind and telling him everything would be alright. It was far more than Kirito needed. Just to have Eugeo by his side again, that was his one and only wish.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot" Alice apologized as she came from the kitchen, small bandage wrapped over the place where she burned herself on the kitchen stove few days ago and most likely repeated that again today, but on the other hand that had a faint trace of red on it. Kirito would have helped her, but he knew Selka should come around any moment-

"Nee-sama!" the little orange cried as she came rushing through the door just as Alice's hands grazed his and Eugeo's swords. Selka hugged her sister from behind as Alice's hands retrieved from the blades so she could turn around and embrace her little sister with a smile.

"Good morning, Selka" Alice smiled while Selka held her hands and was hopping a little with a big smile plastered on her face.

"What can I help you with today Nee-sama?" Selka's blue eyes sparkled brightly while Alice sighed hopelessly.

"I already told you, Selka" Alice smiled as she gently patted her sister's head "You don't have to push yourself to help me"

"But Nee-sama!!!" Selka pouted crossing her arms. Alice laughed softly, slightly intimidated by her sister's glare.

"How about you go get me some vegetables from the yard then?" Alice said as she began retrieving into kitchen "If you're up for it, of course"

"Yay!" Selka jumped with a smile before running off and disappearing into the yard. As Alice returned to the kitchen, forgetting to give Kirito his swords, Kirito helplessly tried to reach for The Blue Rose Sword that was hanging in front of him. Even though the distance between them was only few feet, it felt like kilometers to Kirito.

While trying to reach it, Kirito fell from his chair, letting out a small grunt as his head hit the edge of the table, vision getting blurry within a matter of seconds. He tried to call for help, but his calls passed unnoticed by Alice due to the sounds of clinking pots in kitchen.

Kirito murmured few incoherent words before his vision turned black.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the darkness, lost. It didn't take him long to spot another memory in front of him. Light bright, sparkling with such emotion and life that Kirito wanted to hold it close and never let it go. Just as his fingertip brushed it, everything turned white before he woke up in the same bed that he fell asleep inside in the last memory.

"Where's... Eugeo?" he looked around trying to spot his flaxen haired partner, but to no avail. The room was empty, maybe he was in a memory that didn't have Eugeo. But if so, why did Eugeo's side of the bed have the warmth of him if he wasn't there? And Kirito could feel the scent of the flowers that Eugeo has from working on the fields lingering on the sheets.

Kirito immediately shot up and began running through the house trying to search for Eugeo. He spotted him in the kitchen using thermal element to warm up some soup. Kirito panted on the doorway and his noise most likely gave Eugeo a sign he was there. After few seconds, Eugeo turned towards him with a smile while holding a bowl of soup in his hands.

Kirito couldn't understand how someone at such young age of eleven could make such tasty-looking breakfast. Kirito sat at the table just as Eugeo placed the bowl in front of him. The cutlery was already placed neatly on his side of the table, but not on Eugeo's.

"Oi Eugeo" Kirito asked before Eugeo's innocently curious gaze fell on him. Kirito felt his heart skip a beat "Are you going to eat or what?"

"I'm fine really" Eugeo laughed it off. Kirito wanted to sulk. Eugeo was in his house, making him breakfast and would probably make his bed later "I had some bread"

"Bread!?" Kirito's fist slammed on the table making Eugeo flinch while almost knocking over the soup from the bowl "Where is it?"

"Um, in the kitchen. But why-" Eugeo was cut off when Kirito shouldered him aside and used Stacia Window to check on the durability. It was only 2/17 and Kirito was furious. It was probably four or something when Eugeo ate it. He knew how Eugeo placed worries of others before himself which was so stupid, but that's still one of the reasons Kirito admired him so much anyway.

"Come on, let's go" Kirito said as he began to head out.

"But soup-" Eugeo didn't get to finish as Kirito dragged him roughly by the hand towards the market of the village.

'I promised' Kirito thought as he kept pulling the blond with him despite Eugeo's protests that his arm hurts 'I promised to myself that if there's ever a chance for me to have you next to myself again, I would protect you no matter what'

"Kirito!" he heard Eugeo's desperate voice ringing from behind "Let me go!"

"No, we're going to find you a proper meal"

"But your soup!!!"

"I'll eat it when I make sure you get your meal, alright?" Kirito snarled while watching Eugeo, who didn't answer his question, from the corner of his eye. Eugeo was still in pure shock, his arm was probably hurting from Kirito pulling onto it so hard. Kirito actually felt bad for wasting the meal Eugeo got up so early to make, but he just wanted the best for his partner.

As they reached a small shop, Kirito glanced at Eugeo with a serious look.

"You stay here until I come back" with that, Kirito went inside leaving a stunned and sad puppy Eugeo waiting outside. Kirito knew it was for the best to leave Eugeo outside since he didn't need to see that Kirito would buy him something expensive, but good-tasted with healthy substances.

"Can I help you somehow, boy?" a man asked, he was clearly the owner of the shop by his clothes.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something expensive and healthy for my friend. He's waiting outside" the man quickly glanced out the door to see Eugeo leaning on the wall while staring in the distance. The man's eyes immediately lit up with realization.

"I know that kid!" he exclaimed "He's often bullied by some teenagers because of his calling"

'Ah yes' Kirito reminded himself 'Eugeo's a woodcutter again'

"I sometimes tried to give him some treatment for his wounds, but he never really accepted anything. I often see him helping out villagers when he's done with his job, he's a really nice kid. You two should stick together since I sense something good in both of you. Here, take this" the man said as he handed Kirito some berries.

"They're free and hold a lot of vitamins, nutrients and minerals in them. I think this should be enough for both of you"

"Thank you really much sir!" Kirito smiled before returning to Eugeo who was holding his arm, probably scared that Kirito'll try to pull him somewhere again. Instead, Kirito handed him one of the berries as they both slid down the wall behind the shop where they could chill in peace and relaxed under the noon sun. Kirito actually waited for Eugeo to try the berry first and watched his partner from the corner of his eye.

Kirito couldn't help, but smile when he saw Eugeo's lips curve up in a childlike sign of joy.

"It's really good!" he exclaimed and Kirito also tried a bite of the berry and it was, indeed, delicious. While enjoying the breakfast, his gaze fell upon Eugeo's arm where he grabbed him earlier. There was a mild red mark on it and Kirito couldn't help, but frown. He immediately lost appetite afterwards.

Eugeo must have noticed his gaze because he immediately stopped eating the berry and sweatdropped and Kirito's intense gaze aimed at the red mark.

"I-It's nothing, really" Eugeo smiled sheepishly "It'll heal in a day or two"

Kirito didn't buy that at all, but he did decide to stay silent. He would heal Eugeo's mark when he was asleep, but he still couldn't stop looking at Eugeo who was a pretty slow and mild eater for a boy from a poor family. Kirito didn't have a family in Rulid, maybe that's why all the villagers cared for him. Some even blackmailed him to stop hanging around Eugeo, but Kirito loved Eugeo more than anything from the world and he wanted to protect him at all cost.

"Kirito..." Eugeo said silently making Kirito snap out of his daze and stare at Eugeo with curious eyes. Eugeo was blushing, clearly because Kirito's gaze on him made him fidget for a bit in embarrassment. He didn't really like being studied by people.

"D-Do I have something on my face?" he asked insecurely and Kirito nodded, scooting closer and bringing his hand to Eugeo's lips. Eugeo flinched a bit, but relaxed as he felt Kirito's thumb caress the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, you have some fruit juice trickling down your cheek"

"O-Oh, thanks" Eugeo said, but Kirito's thumb never left his lips. In fact, he felt Kirito's finger slowly part his lips while resting on the lower one. Eugeo didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to move away. Kirito inched closer for a bit, not too much, but enough to feel his nose brush against Eugeo's.

Out of blue, Kirito flinched backwards as a large pain wave of pain began to blur his vision. He fell on his back and could see Eugeo kneeling above him, trying to shake him out of the pain. Kirito could feel his body go numb before he found himself stare at Alice and Selka, their eyes filled with tears.

"Kirito..." Alice muttered as she helped him back into his chair "I'm so sorry I completely forgot about the swords..."

"I-I'm going heal him now!" Selka exclaimed as she brought her hand to the wound, chanted and it disappeared in a blink of an eye. Even if the pain did subsided, Kirito could feel the pain in his chest from leaving Eugeo again. He wanted to go back to him so desperately, but he knew that he couldn't on his own.

"Here you go Kirito" Alice said as she gently laid his and Eugeo's sword into Kirito's arms. Kirito immediately felt better when he felt Eugeo's voice comforting him from the blade. To him, it felt as if Eugeo knew the right thing to say whenever Kirito needed something. He gripped the blade even firmer hoping to feel any sign that Eugeo was really with him at the moment. He felt as if some kind of ghostly presence was hugging him from behind. He felt like a head was resting on his shoulder and was whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Kirito knew it was Eugeo. Even if he couldn't turn around, he would recognize Eugeo's gentle embrace at any time of the day. Even if he was unable to feel anything physical, he knew that Eugeo's presence was unmistakable. As if there was a presence of an angel inside a group of sinners.

He could see Alice and Selka staring at each other in silence before the two headed back into the kitchen, leaving Kirito all alone with his memories locked inside a crypt and a familiar pair of ghostly arms embracing him from behind...


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day, Alice and Selka never let Kirito's side. Even though they knew that Kazuto was only trying to reach Eugeo's sword, which was now safely resting in Kirito's firm grip, they felt bad about forgetting the way Kirito was, motionless and emotionless, sitting in a chair unable to form an understandable sentence.

While Alice was making dinner, Selka was sitting on by a table not too far from Kirito, glancing at him few times before staring through the window, the night sky outside. She knew her father would be mad at her for coming back home, but she was still too worried about leaving Kirito all by himself, warming up next to the fire coming from the oven.

Alice came in just a bit later, carrying a pot. A scent of goulash filled the room as Alice placed the pot on a small wooden table. Alice could see how Selka clasped her hands in joy knowing that her sister, hopefully, finally managed to make a good meal on her own.

Selka went to bring Kirito's wheelchair closer to the table. She flashed a smiled at her sister before leaving while thinking how should she explain her late arrival to her father.

Alice waved to Selka as the younger left before she knelt in front of Kirito, gently trying to pull away the two swords from Kirito's grip. However, Kirito only tightened his grip. The thought of Eugeo's presence vanishing from his embrace was unimaginable at the moment. Especially after what happened today. Him being unable to reach Eugeo in times when he needed him for support and comfort. Alice's gaze turned soft before she sighed sadly.

"It's alright, you don't have to give them to me if you don't want to" with that Alice blew lightly on the goulash before bringing the spoon to Kirito's mouth. However, Kirito didn't part his lips this time. Alice thought he just wasn't paying attention so she poked at his lips again, but nothing happened.

"Well, if you're not hungry, then I'll simply take you to bed now" with that, she placed the food onto the table before gently pushing Kirito's chair towards the bedroom and laying him onto the bed, covering his frail, broken body and swords with a thin blanket before caressing his cheek lightly.

"I'm just going to water the plants" Alice smiled gently "I'll be back soon"

As the doors closed, Kirito could feel how silent the room was on his own skin. The two swords in his grip made no sound, but the warmth and bond he felt towards them was more than enough for him. The handle of the black sword that he cherished so much during past two years glistened under the moonlight while the rose of the blue was simply leaning onto the black one, only reflecting broken rays of the satelite onto the wall, making it look like shadows and silhouettes were dancing on the wall.

Kirito wished he would just go to sleep already, to meet Eugeo back again. But he knew that his anticipation would only make it even harder for him to doze off. His gaze simply wandered around the room, completely aimless, until it landed on the night sky.

'Envelop this little world as gently as the night sky' Kirito thought before he finally felt his consciousness fade and again saw himself in the black darkness, gently touching the lifelike light before he saw himself in his bed back in Rulid. By his side was Eugeo, the young boy was clearly scared of something judging by the way his eyes were wide. Kirito slowly sat up and didn't miss the way Eugeo's face lit up along with the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Kirito!" Eugeo exclaimed, shooting up from the chair he was in so he could get closer to Kirito "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Kirito asked, head fuzzy slightly.

"We were hanging out and you suddenly fell over while clutching your head" Eugeo's eyebrows furrowed "I was really worried"

"It's probably just the sun" Kirito smiled. One thing was making Eugeo go mad and worry about him back at the academy, but making this kid looked that as if something happened to Kirito, he would go down with him, without questioning at all "Don't worry, I'm fine now so stop being concerned too much"

"I wasn't even half concerned as you think!" Eugeo pouted before turning away "Anyways, I'm going to go chop down some Gigas Cedar now"

"Okay, let's go-"

"Don't even think about it" Eugeo shot him a serious glare "You passed out on me yesterday and now you ask about helping me? Nuh-uh, not a chance"

"At least let me tag along!!!" Kirito whined, latching onto blonde's arm "I pwomise I won't bother you-"

"Fine..." Eugeo sighed as he pulled Kirito up from the bed and headed towards the large tree. They were walking arm by arm and Kirito took the chance to sneak a few glances at Eugeo's face few times. Eugeo looked tired and wrecked. He was probably up all night long waiting for Kirito to wake up.

Kirito felt a nostalgic feeling of academy days when he did something stupid and he would either hurt Eugeo or make him mad which would result in him feeling bad. There was one time when Kirito was picked on by an upperclassman. Eugeo wasn't there because Golgorosso extended his training sessions. The upperclassman was insulting him for coming from a small village and having 'awful' sword skills. But when the guy dragged Eugeo into the story, Kirito and the guy began fighting before they were caught by Mrs Azurica.

Man, she was pissed as hell. But Kirito held no remorse for breaking that idiot's jaw. He could take people insulting, abusing, breaking him... But he wanted to make it clear to everyone that nobody can hurt his partner. Was it mean words or an act of physical violence, Kirito would find whoever dared to make his partner suffer even more than he already had.

When the trial ended, Kirito went to drink his ass off before returning to his dorm, barely making it there since he could hardly stand on his very two legs. If he were to pick a fight again, he would've been expelled. Kirito wasn't very concerned about that. Screw the rules and rights when someone messed with his partner. But as soon as he took a step into the dorm, he was met by Eugeo's expression that he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Eugeo and him ended up having a terrible fight, which resulted on them not daring to meet each other's paths for days. They apprentices were very concerned since they sometimes saw Kirito passed out from drinking too much on the sofa while Eugeo would simply lock away himself in his room with an excuse that he was studying.

Kirito couldn't take in the way Eugeo was mad at him. He was familiar with the habit of Eugeo locking himself away when he felt vulnerable and hurt, but he couldn't take in the fact Eugeo never smiled anymore. They sometimes waited together for Ronye and Tiese who seemed to come later every time. Probably because they thought the silence would trigger one of them to say something.

But everything seemed pointless. Neither of them wanted to take the bait.

Then Kirito saw the same guy that was picking on him bother Eugeo who just left his classroom. At first, it started as pokes on Eugeo's past and skills, but when he noticed Eugeo was ignoring him and was about to leave, he grabbed Eugeo by the hair and slammed him into the wall. Kirito saw red before he leaped at the guy and pushed him off. One death glare was enough to make the bully squeak and run away.

Kirito didn't say anything so Eugeo spoke up.

"You don't have to protect me..." the blonde held his own hand with a frown "They don't pick on you because of how strong you are. Don't make your life bad because I cannot defend myself"

"Don't say it like that" Kirito's eyes saddened "I protect you because your my best friend and I don't want to ever see you hurt"

"How do you know I would do the same for you?" Eugeo asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Because I know" Kirito brought his hand to Eugeo's shoulder and patted it lightly. Eugeo seemed touched by his words and pulled Kirito into a hug. The black haired smiled before returning the embrace. He really missed that. Kirito would try not to repeat his actions now that he's got Eugeo again.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the bottom of The Gigas Cedar. Maybe it was just the fact that Kirito was a kid again, but the tree seemed larger than ever. He stood on the spot dazed before he felt a light fist bump into his shoulder.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Eugeo asked "You've seen this tree thousands of times!"

"Maybe cause it holds so much memories of us?" Kirito responded, but it sounded more as a question.

"That's true..." Eugeo muttered "Like that one time when you were chopping it and your ax flew into the tree and cut a branch that fell on your head"

"Oi!" Kirito joked "And what about when you saw that bug on the ax and didn't dare to pick it up"

Eugeo blushed and pouted before crossing his arms as he looked away.

"Shut it, it was scary..."

"Have you two slackers still not begun your work!?" a high pitched voice cried. Kirito felt his mind freeze before he looked towards the direction of the voice. A small golden haired girl glared at them hands on her hips, as her blue eyes shone brightly in the sunlight.

"A-Alice!"


End file.
